Jewel
by RedBird3
Summary: Jewel's life is going good. She has a nice mom, a cool best friend and boyfriend. But she is keeping a secret from all of them. She has super powers. Jewel hopes she will never have to use them but on her way home from school with her boyfriend they ru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jewel's life is going good. She has a nice mom, a cool best friend and boyfriend. But she is keeping a secret from all of them. She has super powers. Jewel hopes she will never have to use them but on her way home from school with her boyfriend they run into trouble and it's up to her to save them. Batman sees her using them and asks her to join the Justice League and the trouble begins for Jewel.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League.

But I do own my OCs and plot. So no stealing

This is my first story so please tell me what you think and if you find any grammar mistakes please copy and paste them onto your review.

* * *

"Jewel wake up! You're going to be late to school!" yelled a small strawberry blonde woman at the front of Jewel white door covered in superhero posters.

"I'm up Mom." The tiny red head grumbled back. She opened her closet door and put on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple v-neck shirt. Jewel laced up her combat boots, brushed waist length fiery red hair, and put mascara on to make her bright green eyes pop.

Jewels hurry it up! Her mom yelled from the front door. "Oh and put on a jacked!

"Okay, okay Mom." Jewel added a black bomber jacked to her outfit to appease her mom, grasped her blue Jansport in her tiny hand and ran down stairs.

"Took you long enough honey." Her mom stated as she walked out the front door.

"Sorry Mom, I stayed up late studying for my history test." Jewel lied easily while getting into their grey jeep. In actuality she had been practicing how to use her newly discovered powers. Jewel felt guilty for being dishonest with her mom but she was scared about what she would say.

"Sweeties are you okay? You look a little down." Her mom asked in a worry tone as she drove to Jewels high school.

Jewel glanced up at her mom and smiled "I'm fine. I'm just upset that I'm still 4'11 at sixteen.

"Oh, Jewel don't worry I was the same height you are now when I was your age and then when I turned eighteen I grew an inch, then I became five feet tall" she said to comfort her daughter.

Jewel started to laugh. "Wow, Mom you're so tall."

"Hey watch your mouth young lady." her Mom replied in fake anger and grinned at her little girl. The Jeep pulled in front of the school. "Have a good day and be careful walking on your way home."

"I will." replied Jewel and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and step out of the car. She enters the school and started towards her homeroom.

"Hey, Red!" Shouted a tall dirty blond boy from behind her and picked her up from behind.

Put me down Josh! You over grown idiot! Jewel yelled in annoyance. She hated being reminded how easy it was for people to throw her around.

"Come on Red. Don't be mad." Josh pleaded with his big brown eyes while holding Jewel in his arms while ambled to their homeroom.

"Whatever" grumbled Jewel with a big blush on her face and crossed her arms. "Just put me down." Josh placed Jewel gently down on her feet in front of their homeroom. Jewel grabbed Joshes hand and pulled him into the class and into their seats. There hands were still intertwined as Josh gazed down at his large tan hand and Jewels small pale hand. A blush spread across his face. Jewel noticed the blush and saw she was still holding his hand.

"Sorry" she stammered and let go of his hand.

"Jewel" Josh said his blush growing redder as he took her hand back "Would you mind if I walk home with you? Also will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, I would like that." she replied with a bashful smile. Josh grinned back at her.

He noticed her dimples and said "Cute dimples." Knowing this would bug her. Jewel pouted then stuck out her tongue. Josh started laughing.

"Your holding hands" stated a dark skinned girl her hazel eyes sparking. "You finally got together."

"Drew" Jewel and Josh both whined "Your soo embarrassing!"

"You know you love me" she grinned.

"Modesty Drew. Look it up." Josh answered back while hugging Jewel.

"Whatever love birds" Drew replied. The friends continued talking until homeroom ended.

"Ring" the bell rang through out the class. The friends exited the classroom.

"Well I'll see you next class Red." Josh said not really wanting to part ways yet.

"Bye" Jewel mumbled and got on her tepee toes and tried to kiss Josh on the cheek but was to short, kissed his lips instead. They both turned a deep shade of red and Jewel hooked her arm with Drew's and ran off dragging her larger friend along to their history class.

"That was so cute!" Drew squealed when they sat down.

"No it wasn't! It was so… Ah I can't even describe it." Answered Jewel with her head in her hands.

"So is he walking you home?" asked the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah he is." Jewel replied.

Drew started doing the work the teacher aside for homework last class "Good. I worry about you going home by yourself without me."

"Drew do you ever do your homework at well home?" Jewel giggled.

"Of course I don't. I have much better things to do like going on Facebook." Drew smirked. " And Jewel I was serious about you not walking home by yourself without someone cause I can't go with you anymore since I have swimming practice. We live in Gotham City and it's not known for its safety. You're a real light weight and ten pounds of you is like boobs."

"My boobs are the same size as yours! You make it sound like I have double Ds" Jewel whispered so the guys in front couldn't hear them.

"Yes they are and I have a full C cup but I'm seven inches taller and have twenty pounds on you."

"And I thought guys were the only perverts." Jewel said softly.

"Jewel I'm a huge pervert! And I'm proud of it!" Drew yelled. The whole class turned to look at Drew with surprise writing across there faces.

"Thank you for that piece of information about yourself Ms. Wallace." Mr. Jones said in sour tone.

"Sharing is caring" Jewel blurted out without thinking.

"The thanks goes to you too Ms. Anderson for that nice little saying." Mr. Jones said icily. "Now if you two are down "sharing" please be quite."

"What a jerk." whispered Drew at how Mr. Jones was talking to them, just because they made a little bit of noise. For the rest of class they stayed silent not wishing to tempt faith and get held back late for their next class.

"Ring!" the bell rang

"Thank you God! Both Jewel and Drew yelled as they left Mr. Jones class."

"I thought I was going to die because of lack of oxygen!" exclaimed Drew.

"Ha, Ha you know you can breath through your mouth without having to make noise?" the small red head asked.

"But it's so hard breathing like that. I'm not use to it. I need to let my voice be free!" Drew answered jokily. Drew noticed a tall figure coming towards them with a smile plastered over his freckly face. "Hey Josh is coming this way." She said as she nudges Jewel in the ribs.

"Hey Josh." Jewel says shyly as she gazes up at Joshes face.

He bends down and gives Jewel a quick kiss on her full lips. "Hey." He whispers in her ear. Jewel shivers and takes Joshes hand in her hand. They start going to their next class.

"Hey what I'm chop liver." Drew yells at their backs as she runs towards them. The friends spent the rest of the school day together conversing and laughing at each others antics until school ended.

"See you guys I got to go to swim practice" Drew shouted while running to the pool.

"I'll call you tonight!" Jewel yelled back. She turned to Josh and smile when he put his arm around her and they walked out of school.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Energy

**Summary:** Jewel's life is going good. She has a nice mom, a cool best friend and boyfriend. But she is keeping a secret from all of them. She has super powers. Jewel hopes she will never have to use them but on her way home from school with her boyfriend they run into trouble and it's up to her to save them. Batman sees her using them and asks her to join the Justice League and the trouble begins for Jewel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Justice League.

But I do own my OCs and plot. So no stealing.

* * *

Jewel and Josh strolled down the busy streets of Gotham City hand in hand. They happily spoke to each other neither one of them noticing the man who stalks them. As they walked into the large park away from the other citizens of Gotham the man dress in black came up behind Jewel and put a gun to her temple.

"Give me your money kid or your girlfriend dies!" the man shouted while coking back the trigger.

"Okay, okay whatever you say" Josh answers trying to stay clam so Jewel won't get shot. Jewel couldn't hear what they were saying. All she could hear was pounding of her heart as she felt the cold surface of the barrel of the gun. She saw Josh reaching into his pocket and slowly taking out his wallet so he would not scare the man and have him pull the trigger. The only reason Josh was being so compliant was because the mugger was fretting to shoot Jewel. "The minute Jewel is away from that son of a bitch I'm going to beat the crap out of him".

"Hurry it up kid" the man said his eyes darting around the park to see if anyone was coming. While doing this he drew Jewel closer causing her to whimper. "What only like your boyfriend touching you?" he asked with a sneer and hit her with the butt of his gun.

"Ahh" Jewel cried out in pain as blood seep out from a gash above her eyebrow where the gun had struck. Josh at this point was seeing red and tried to make a grab for the gun but the man saw this coming and shot Jewel in the head.

* * *

"BAM" a figure heard as he was speaking to another man dress in black with pointed ears.

"Bruce theirs trouble" said the figure dressed in red and blue his blue eyes flashing with worry.

"Of course there's trouble Clark. There's always trouble" grumbled the man dressed in black.

"Then let's get going Batman" the man stated while grabbing the other while flying out of the cave they were in.

"Superman what have I said about you just flying away with me?" shouted Batman as they speed through the air.

"To only do it in cause of an emergency" replied Superman as they flew towards the noise. Batman just stared at Superman. He had said not to do this even if it was an emergency.

"It never ceases to amaze me the way your selective hearing works" Batman said "Is that another one of your wonderful powers?"

"What?" asked Superman as they headed towards the direction of the noise.

"Never mind." Batman replied.

* * *

Jewel felt the gun tear into her skull digging into her head. No she felt the energy it was so strong. Her body automatically absorbed the energy and traced the source to the gun and sucked it dry. The energy surged towards the bullet, destroyed it and started repairing the damage done.

Josh looked on in horror. Jewel was dead. He would never see her green eyes sparking at him again or hear her laugh. He fell to his knees. The world couldn't seem to hold him up.

The gunman drops the girl's body but was stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't seem to move. It was as if some invisible force stopped him.

Jewel raised from the ground her eyes shinning bright green with power. She looked at the park and saw energy in the air, trees, and in the animals in the park. "Its Beautiful" she thought. There were so many colors, twisting and turning. She gazed at the ground and notices a dark sticky energy moving away from her. She follows it and sees the man who shot her runaway. Jewel felt rage it seem to consume her. The energy around her turned blood red. She grasps the power from the ground and had it wrap itself around the man's retreating figure. She calmly walked to the man who struggling to escape.

The man heard the tiny foot steps and looked up. It was the red headed girl he shot. "You're dead" he said franticly making his voice crack.

"Nope I'm not" replied Jewel her eyes glowing with rage. The air around her crackles like lightning lacing it's self around her body as if it were a suit.

"Let me go" the man sobs in fear of what she will do to him. The visible energy around Jewel starts to dissipate. She looks at her reflection in the man's muddy brown eyes and sees a monster. Her rage is replaced with sadness. "How can people be so cruel" she thought Josh would never be so mean. Josh!" She glances around franticly and saw him on his knees crying. Jewel walkes up to him until she stops in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. Josh felt the embrace and sees Jewel hugging him, he could only look on with shock. He had just witness her dying a few moments ago.

"Red he whisperers is that really you?"

"Yeah it is" she answers softly while tears stream down her face.

"How is this possible?" Josh asks as he wraps his long muscular arms around her and places her in his lap. Jewel caves in and tells him everything that's happen to her since she turn sixteen. That she could suddenly see energy around her at will and that she was able to make it do what she wants. Jewel told him that she could make the energy come into her body and power up her strength, sight, hearing, and speed. She kept telling him that she was still learning how to use and that she was scared about what would happen if other people found out.

"That's the whole story" Jewel mumble into Joshes shoulder.

"Don't worry Red. I won't tell anyone." Josh whispers into Jewels hair and kisses it softly and this is how Batman and Superman found them.


End file.
